Maybe Love Doesn't Sound so Bad
by MysteryOfLife
Summary: "Love is dangerous. Don't get involved." I dug myself a hole I cannot get out of. A hole of love for you and love might not be as painful as it sounds. [ONE SHOT]


Please excuse my really bad writing... Also this is my 2nd fanfic on fanfiction dot net. YAY.

Please, seat back, relax and enjoy.

Add Kim. This was the boy Ara was so deeply in love with. She hated that about her. Ara would always get flushed when she sees him, always becomes a clumsy ditz. She won't admit her feelings. She'll reject them and put them aside. Love was a dangerous thing and it was not to be messed around with. She doesn't fear rejection; she fears that when she has fallen too far, she might not be able to get up again. 'Love was dangerous' she repeats. 'Don't get involved'. Ara would not allow herself to see him, avoiding him and ignoring at all cost at the sake of her sanity. 'This is for the best.' She says over and over. Her feelings were being rejected, put aside and said to be 'Best left forgotten.'

Ara Haan. The girl that he wanted attention most from. She always ignored him without a reason. She would ignore him when he was speaking, avoid eye contact completely and not say one word to him. He quite liked it when she trips over air, it gives him a chance to talk to her, and she would always flash him a kind smile before dashing off. He never really understood why he cared so much for a bit of attention from Ara. It was unexplainable. She was clumsy and got in the way of his research. She was a sad resemblance of his mother, her kind smiles to her warm embrace but she always ignored him without reason. 'I'm over thinking this. She's just a nuisance.' He would always tell himself. It was an excuse, an excuse for his lack of explanation.

They were polar opposites. One warm, full of life and colour while one was cold, dead and grey. Maybe one was hiding something.

Ara Haan sat in her bedroom, wielding her spear. She was slowly turning insane. The same name kept repeating in her head. 'Add Kim'. Ara furiously shook her head, reminding herself of her motto. "Love is dangerous. Don't get involved." She murmured under her breath. Glancing over to her clock, she sees that it is her normal time to train; she gets up, grabbing her spear to balance. Ara walks casually up to her door, opens it and gently but surely closes it behind her. Add was beside her, walking down to the training room with her. Ara turns red in an instant, realising only now that Add Kim was walking besides her.

"Hey Ara…"

"Yes!" She shoots up. "I-I mean, pardon."

"I want to ask you a question." Add says, his magenta eyes adverting from her orange ones.

"S-Sure."

Add turns to face Ara, pausing, making Ara turn back, looing him in the eyes. Orange meets magenta.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Ara turns away, breaking the eye contact between the two. Utter silence was spread throughout. No sounds were made, no sounds were heard, only the sound of silence. 'Why do I keep avoiding him? Why? Is there a reason?' Ara thought. 'Yes… I know it very well.'

"Because… I… don't want to get hurt." Ara says as her eyes looked longingly at the floor.

'I see.' Add thinks as he continues to stare.

"Aren't you in pain right now?" Add questions. While Ara smiled in the shadows jumping up slightly.

"Yes." Was her response.

"Why?"

"Because of you."

Silence. Sweet bitter silence.

"Is that so? What did I do? Why is it my fault that you're avoiding me? Why do you fear of being hurt?!" Add shouts. Ara jumps back, startled by his rage.

"I-I… don't… know." Ara says backing away. He notices her quick steps, retreating from him. Add could only sigh.

"Whatever it is you fear from me, it might be better to let it out than to keep in inside… where it destroys you." Add says turning on his heels, going back to his room.

"Wait!" Ara yells. With a quick glance backwards, he stops.

"What?"

"I-I want to tell you that… I thank you…" Add's face frowned at her.

"Alright. You're welcome."

What a pain. Add sighed. 'Why is my heart throbbing?'

"This girl will be the death of me." He said, his hand gripping his shirt tightly as his breathing becomes heavy and uneven.

'This hurts. It hurts badly. It's painful.' She thinks as she begins to sweat, and her cheeks filling with colour.

"Love is dangerous. Don't get involved." Muttering in between breaths, repeating it over and over again. Quiet and the small sound of crickets fill the air.

It was… quiet. The ignoring went up a level. There was no contact and they would do anything to avoid each other. Going a longer way just to avoid each other, keeping away at any cost. It remained like that for 2 weeks. No talking, no walking into each other and no catching when falling. It was messed up. The awkward moments when they do walk into each other, they give awkward smiles or just stare at each other.

"Ara."

"Add." And that was how it was. Nothing else. Nothing extravagant, nothing over the top. That was it.

' _Ara… maybe… you should change your motto'_

'No Eun. It's safer this way.'

' _Ara… Don't act like you're not in immense pain. I can sense it.'_

"Just shut up!" Ara screamed.

' _Fine, don't listen to me. But don't blame me when you get hurt.'_

And with that, Eun sealed herself again a white light blinding the room. "Eun, are you there? Eun…"

Ara slumped down, losing her relied source of power. "Love is dangerous. Don't get involved."

"Love is dangerous. Don't get involved." She keeps repeating. It was driving her insane. "It's too late… I'm sorry Eun… I think I made a huge mistake… You were right."

'Add… I've got to find him.' Ara thinks as she runs through the halls, desperately hoping that Add was easy to find. Panting as she runs she runs into him.

"Add!" Add had a quizzical look on his face.

"Eh?" Ara pounces on him, making him fall back. She was now on top of him, panting and tears were leaking from her eyes. "W-What's wrong?" Add says getting the girl off his chest, standing up. The female failing to let go of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ara cries as she snuggles on his chest. "I've been avoiding you because I like you!"

"What did you say?" Ara turns red realizing she had said too much and snuggles into Add's chest further.

"Iwikeyou" Ara says, muffled.

"What?"

"I like you! Ok!" Add smirks. He leans down and plants a kiss on her rosy lips getting Ara to turn crimson red.

"I like you too." Add says finally kissing her again.

'Love is may be dangerous. But to not get involved will cause more pain in the long run.'

Please leave a review and favourite... maybe... if u like...  
^^


End file.
